Wrong Outcome of Pumpkin Carving
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Law was having trouble dealing with the boredom and had asked Kid to accompany him to carve pumpkin, which had somehow resulted in the both of them shirtless and breathless. Prompt Challenge: Day 14. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Okay, to be really honest, I had procrastinated the whole fic until a later time which kinds of explain this timing of update. But I swear, I've put a lot of effort into writing this because I felt that this is going to be a nice fic that I will grow to love. Okay, I should stop talking, enjoy!

Prompt: **Pumpkin**

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Kid or Law. Perhaps I do own the poor pumpkins in this story thought, heheh.

* * *

Due to his late night, Law had made his mind up to skip school today, and now he seemed to be regretting the choice just by a bit. He hadn't expected himself to be the victim of his insomnia again that very night, causing his boredom to spike up. Still, he stood his ground on not going to school.

Now, he was alone in his house staring at the blank screen of his computer, doing nothing at all. Truthfully, even though he felt bored for not going to school, he didn't regret his decision whole heartedly. In the match between boredom and annoying teachers, boredom had won his favor which had him in his current situation.

As the next minute ticked by, Law had finally thought of what he should do. Raising his arms from his side, he typed into the search bar – What to do when you're bored. At this very moment, he hoped that no one would know what he was doing, this is too embarrassing. When the Google results loaded, he scanned through the long list on what one may do when they're bored.

_Manicure, pedicure, cheesy love movies, going out with friends, cooking and even dressing up. _

Law sighed at his useless attempt to stop his boredom, looks like he just had to deal with it until he found something to do. Just when he was about to press the red box in the corner of the screen, his eyes caught sight of an amazing suggestion.

Law grabbed his coat along with his keys and headed out of his door. A satisfied smile that many would deem to be a smirk was present on his lips; he couldn't care any lesser about what people thought about him, he had found a way to conclude his boring morning. It had only taken Law a few minutes to get to the supermarket a few blocks away from his apartment. Taking up a basket as he passed through the entrance, he immediately went towards the section where fruits and vegetables are kept.

The moment he reached the aisle, he scanned through the colorful selections of fruits and leafy vegetables, but his mind only had one thing in mind; pumpkin. It only took a second or two for Law to notice the orange bulk. His hands shot out to take the pumpkin, examining it for any sign of bruises. Soon, Law left the supermarket with two big pumpkins in a bag.

Setting the pumpkins down, he took out his phone and sent a text. There is no way that he would carve the pumpkins alone; that seemed way too pathetic. Searching through his contacts for Kid, he typed his message across. 'Pumpkins. My house. Now.' That was all Law had sent and no replies were received even after Law's staring contest with his phone. He figured that Kid would ditch school anyway and began preparing the required items for this activity.

Once Law had laid out the newspaper and utensils, he laid back on his couch, waiting for the arrival of a certain redhead. As if on cue to his thoughts, the sound of knocking came from his door. Law got up from his couch right away and opened the door, revealing Kid in his usual untidy uniform.

Kid wasn't even surprised at the sudden notice of Law. Such sudden incidents had happened way too frequently for him to even be surprised. Especially today, the lessons were boring him to death and he had accepted Law's invitation more than eagerly. However, what he had not expected was Law's excitement to carve a _pumpkin. _

"Halloween is over, you know that right, dumbass?"

"Of course I know that, Idiotstass-ya. Who said one can only play with a pumpkin during Halloween?"

A frown crept its way up to Law's previously exhilarated features and that made Kid groaned. Not always, but sometimes, Law had the ability to make him feel guilty, just by pulling off a few expressions and that had pissed him off a lot.

Law tugged Kid into the kitchen after Kid had placed down his bags. The whole set up made Kid thought about just how bored his boyfriend was. Who the hell in the world would do such things to rid their boredom? No one but _his boyfriend. _Kid groaned out again at his thought, just what kind of unnecessary things had he gotten himself into by being with this creepy, tattooed sadist.

Nevertheless, he complied with Law to do whatever he wanted. It wasn't like he hated pumpkin or anything similar. The both of them took each pumpkin each and soon began their work on the poor orange product.

Everything for Law had been going smoothly like how he had planned, but Kid was having major problems with it. The image he had in mind was totally different from what he had drawn onto his pumpkin. Kid who couldn't be bothered by the drawing anymore, took hold of the knife and cut the lid open. Not bad, he thought.

And now he just had to remove the fillings in the pumpkin and soon he would be halfway done. However, somehow magically or rather violently, he dug out a hole from the inside to the outside of the pumpkin, completely destroying the design. A frustrated complaint came from Kid as he attempted to fix his mistakes. Instead of repairing the issue here, he worsened it.

In the end, he felt that he had enough with the stupid pumpkin carving activity, he slammed the spoon down onto the floor and leant against the counter, irritated by the endless problems he met with the pumpkin. Law had obviously noticed the apparent frustration and he broke out into fits of laughter.

The laughter that came to Kid's ear had utterly irked him. Despite that, a smirk crossed his face and he swiped his hands over the pumpkin filling and threw it at Law who was still laughing. The moment the coldness of the fillings hit Law, a gasped escaped and soon the whole kitchen turned chaotic. Law's meticulously carved pumpkin was forgotten and had become ammo for him to aim at Kid.

In the middle of the chaos, the both of them had long lost their shirt somewhere in the house. When Law lunged towards Kid, toppling the both of them backwards and onto the ground, Kid's eyes skimmed across the toned muscles that were unmasked by Law's undressing. The pleasing sight had sent adrenaline rushing southwards towards his groin.

Without warning, Kid pulled the male further down, crashing the both of their lips together in an exhilarating kiss. Law's fingers tugged and pulled here and there on Kid's hair, which in turn had earned him groans that were muffled into their kiss. Pale fingers ran up along Law's side and back down, stopping right at the hem of Law's jeans.

Law broke the kiss and switched his attention to Kid's defined jawline and neck, nipping sharply at the skin before giving them an almost apologetic peck. The both of them could feel the bulge in their pants, and Law shifted slightly, grinding against Kid.

Desperately wanting more skin contact, Kid's hand unzipped the jeans hanging on Law's hip. Again, their lips found each other's again, bare chest were heaving together as their hands wandered about, exploring the body that they had long ago memorized. Against Law's lips, Kid whispered huskily, a voice that was filled with unrestrained lust and want.

"I never knew the process of carving pumpkin was this fulfilling."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, this prompt, was really difficult for me to come up with something original. I didn't want to to be just about halloween and stuffs so yea, it turned out like that. And gosh, how the heck do people write smut, I feel so embarrassed just by writing those omg -cries and salute people-

**To 26 - **Wow, I'm glad that my fanfic was that high up in your list! Thank you so much for giving my story a chance and I'm really happy that you liked it! Thank you! :D


End file.
